Trucks and other similar vehicles generally have an extended bed portion that may be used to transport large objects. For example, anyone may want to use a truck to transport large objects (e.g., furniture, equipment, etc.). Individuals or business owners may need trucks to transport items in bulk, such as raw materials, construction supplies, etc. As trucks are generally higher than most vehicles, it may be difficult to load large objects. In other words, additional effort and strength are generally required to load objects onto the truck safely and easily. Oftentimes, a platform or other structure, separate from the vehicle, may be used to enable users to safely load large heavy objects onto the bed of the truck. However, not all platforms are secure or easily transportable. In other instances, simply more people are needed to assist in the task. There are times when a truck or other vehicle may be used to transport people from one location to another. Due to the height or other limitations, it is oftentimes difficult for people to load onto the bed of a truck in a safe manner.
Other drawbacks may also be present.